<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Shifts But Does Not Blur by Ilthit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967503">It Shifts But Does Not Blur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit'>Ilthit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arkham Horror (Board Game), Arkham Horror Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor/Patient, F/F, Lovecraftian, Psychologists &amp; Psychiatrists, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <i>To Fight the Black Wind</i>, Carolyn finds the carefully drawn line between her and Josephine shifting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carolyn Fern/Josephine Ruggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Shifts But Does Not Blur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One should always be clear with one's patients about where the line goes. The difficulty I discovered with Josephine was knowing just when and where the line between patient and friend had been crossed.</p>
<p>When I declared her as cured as one could be in this world of many dimensions and horrors from beyond the stars? When I discovered myself under too much mental strain to be anybody's doctor anymore?</p>
<p>But we were well, I believe, that morning in Josephine's family's ballroom. She was her glistening with sweat after her jiu-jutsu exercise (I encourage this, as exercise sharpens the weary mind, and I believe it has helped her regain some of the power she had felt in the Dreamlands). That was where she pushed me up against gilded paneling and put my hand on her breast. It was small and soft and to this day I can still remember the feel of it under my palm with electric immediacy.</p>
<p>"I'm not just his," she whispered against my lips, and God and APA forgive her, I let her kiss me, and I never wanted her to stop kissing me, even as the tendrils of her mark brushed against my thumb. My survivor. My charge. My beautiful gateway.</p>
<p>There are many ways to fall apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>